myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidstar
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} 'Voidstar ' is an old ROBLOXian who joined November 22nd, 2007, a lengthy 6 year period. In that time he has made contributions to the community but still, according to some, has not received his fair share of fame. He is a Top 500, 100, 50, 10 and 5 poster (he was ranked #2 on the top 5 posters list.) He posts in many different forums but is most active in Let's Make a Deal, Scripting Helpers and Technical Help. Void was a 2010 intern during the autumn. He is named after the Void Star in star wars, and there is a ROBLOX hat named after him. Voidstar had a hacking threat made against him in 2009. He created Zombie Attack: Mass Infection in 2008, and followed that up with Zombie Attack II in 2010 and III in 2012. The next "Zombie Attack" game is to be released in 2014. The games give Void 13 million place visits. His other game is The Impossible Cart Ride game which got him into a spot of trouble during 2013. Frustrated players wallowed in pain at their failed attemps to win the game and then took to the PM system to relentlessly pile on Void for the game difficulty. It caused so much controversy that he offered 10k ROBUX to the first person to complete it. The prize has not been given yet, but the place still gets thousands of visits from hopefuls trying to win. He also made White Hood Assassins in 2013 and this game performed, with 1 million plays and 475,000+ favorites within just 72 hours, and by 96 hours had 1.5 million plays with 824,000+ favorites. In WHA as it is called, players have to assassinate each other using knives while avoiding assassination. Everyone starts with 100 points. You gain +2 points for a kill and -1 points for a death. '''Humiliation '''occurrs when you defeat someone losing less than 10% of your health and a '''Greedykill '''occurrs when you kill two or more people simultaneously. The aim of the game is to have the highest amount of points by the end of the game. Voidstar scripted it himself. Also in 2013, Voidstar created ROBLOX Gear Solid. He made the weapons himself and in the game you have to kill your opponents using a variety of tools. Better weapons can be unlocked in the shop. In response to servers that were too extreme in the easy-hard spectrum, Void made a 'Pro Server' where only players above level 45 could join (45 was considered the 'pro' level in ROBLOX Gear Solid.) Other games he has made include The Fight Before Christmas, Halloween Mayhem, Paintball Extreme and Robocart Racing. He has a total of nearly 25 million place visits. In 2014 Voidstar created a game known as 'Void Wars'. In this smash hit, there are 2 sides-the 'Red Rebels' and 'Blue Imperials'. The red team are trying to push the void star towards the blue base to detonate the superweapon, but the blue team are trying to destroy the void star before it gets to them by delaying its journey. Voidstar's birthday is November 9th. On March 28th, 2014 Voidstar upgraded his 12 month TBC to OBC. He has defeated HeartOfGold, JediKnightDX, and Gamerlouis in open play. Category:2007 users Category:Atheists Category:Mind That Language Category:November Borns